


Hold

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Battle Couple, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Bored?” Jayme shoots his lover a look, “Distracted, maybe –” Yeah, he’s damned distracted, “But I’m never going to getboredwatching you fight.”
Relationships: Male Human/Male Last Member of an Alien Species That Can Get Mpregnant By Any Species, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> Some not very graphic violence against enemy aliens in the first section.
> 
> (Originally posted 15/08; updated for author reveals)

“Hey,” Jayme sidesteps a bug-like Grim, evading its mandibles, eight limbs and multiple serrated swords with slightly less space leftover than he would ideally like, then shoots the vulnerable weak spot where one of the alien’s razor-edged wings join its thick carapace with his blaster, “Hey, Xeb. You all right?”

The bug goes down screeching, and Xeb swings in a circle to almost casually take off its head.

It used to be that Jayme hated violence. As it is, he watches Xeb turn the movement into a follow up swing at yet another Grim, and the grace of it tugs at his heart.

“Indubitably. Yourself?” Xeb is half a foot shorter than Jayme, far more humanoid than the Grims, and aglow with a kaleidoscope of shifting colours – just like the few other Monarchs Jayme managed to set eyes on before the Grims slaughtered every last one of them except Xeb. And it’s not for want of trying, either – this is the fifth time Xeb and Jayme have moved to a ‘secret’ location and the fifth time the Grims have tracked them down, but they’ll have to try harder than this to succeed.

“Having the time of my life,” A small part of Jayme hopes they’ll try harder – very small. Because every Grim he and Xeb takes down is another one who can’t hurt his lover or their unborn kids. But all the rest of him just wants the security of peace and quiet and a home they don’t have to constantly defend.

Damn the fact Grims seems to be able to track down Monarchs whatever Xeb and Jayme do to deflect them.

“Are you sure?” Xeb grabs Jayme by the elbow, unbalances him enough that the sword slashing down at his head misses, then twists it out of the Grim’s many fingered hand, deflecting another blow with it, while Jayme ducks in to fire his blaster where it hurts, “Because I can’t help but observe that it seems like you might be bored.”

“Bored?” Jayme shoots his lover a look, “Distracted, maybe –” Yeah, he’s damned distracted, “But I’m never going to get _bored_ watching you fight.”

“I am glad to hear it,” He gets one of Xeb’s glorious smiles, where the fine strands like honey-coloured hair on his lover’s head light up like brilliant sunshine and the glimmer of his eyes gets Jayme near forgetting to take in enough breath. Xeb spirals away to see to another three would-be attackers, while Jayme sees to a fourth and a fifth, and then they’re standing alone as the bodies of the bugs start collapsing into grey choking dust that will settle into nothingness if they don’t move too much, Xeb tugging Jayme against him carefully and leaning up and in so he can kiss him while they hold their breath.

-*-

Later, Jayme switches on the force-shield they can only afford to use around thirty percent of the time and when there’s been enough sunshine for the solar panels along with the cranky generator in the basement of the old house they’re currently living in to power it. It’s worth it for the chance to hang their weapons up – after a thorough servicing – and to see Xeb into the shower, the Monarch’s colours finally a little dulled after a fresh swathe of Grim descended upon them – and then to wash himself free of the grime of battle likewise.

“How are they?” Jayme curves his hand over Xeb’s rounded abdomen when they’ve eaten and the Xeb is leaning back in bed like their unborn kids are playing up.

“Awake and lively as ever when I’m lying down quietly,” Xeb always has a smile whenever he says this, even on the times his brow also furrows in complaint. This evening his gaze is slightly distant though and he turns his face towards the spread of the sunset going on outside the big picture window, his voice dropping to a murmur, “Do you think they will be angry with me? That I failed to protect the others.”

“You nearly _died_ trying,” Resting his head on top of Xeb’s, Jayme rubs his hand gently over the place where a tiny limb is shifting, feeling it nudge back at his palm, “Many times. You _can’t_ blame yourself, love. They’ll understand. And you won’t be alone anymore.”

There is pain in Xeb’s expression, but he finds his smile once more as he touches Jayme’s cheek, “I’m not alone. Help me forget?”

“Of course,” Jayme turns his head to kiss Xeb’s fingers one at a time, lipping at them until Xeb makes a mock-impatient noise and then catching the tip of one between his lips, sucking at it in a way that never fails to make his lover gasp.

“ _Jayme_ ,” Xeb traces two of his other fingers over Jayme’s lips before turning carefully onto his side, Jayme tucking himself in behind his lover with an arm underneath Xeb so he’s cradling him. Reaching over Xeb with his other hand to stroke and caress his lover’s chest and stomach and then on lower, Xeb shifting ever closer against him.

“Like this?” His voice a murmur in the gathering dark, Jayme wraps his hand around what he can’t help but think of as Xeb’s dick – very similar in size and function to his own – and Xeb groans outright, grinding his ass against Jayme’s cock before parting his thighs so Jayme can slip between.

“Yes, just like that,” Grasping Jayme’s other hand, Xeb draws it up from his hip to lace their fingers together over the swell of his belly, their bodies pressed so close there’s almost no space left between them – just room enough for Jayme to gently rock, barely moving the bed, timing his thrusts with the movements of his hand on his lover’s dick until Xeb’s thighs squeeze around him magnificently and his lover moans.

That’s the sign for Jayme to speed up, his precome slicking Xeb’s skin and easing the way, his fingers tightening around Xeb as he strokes him again and again until Xeb’s near incoherent, spilling over.

“Xeb, yes – yes, just like that –” Jayme’s following him before he knows it, both of them clinging to each other for a long moment before relaxing down amongst the sheets.

“Better?” Jayme kisses behind his lover’s ear.

“Better,” This is a contented sigh, Xeb boneless in his arms, “I will be _even_ better when these little ones are born.”

“Wriggling around like anything now you’re ready to sleep?” Jayme hides a sympathetic smile in those fine honey-coloured strands.

Xeb’s glowing very slightly in the dark of their room. The long-suffering affection in his voice is audible, “Starting as they mean to go on, I imagine.”

“Anything I can do?” Shifting position, Jayme soothes his hand down his lover’s back.

“Just don’t go anywhere,” Xeb eases over to face him, nestling in under his chin.

“Happily,” Jayme wraps his arms back around him, “And the same to you too.”


End file.
